Give My Time Back
by Akisa Ryuki
Summary: Lima tahun sudah kujalani tanpa dirimu, dikelas yang sepi ini aku selalu membayangkan kau duduk disampingku seperti dulu. Seandainya waktu bisa kembali berputar, tolong kembalikan aku kemasa itu, biarkan aku memperbaiki semuanya. All Naruto POV, Yaoi, BL. RnR.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto **_**sensei**_

**Story: Akisa Ryuki**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Comfort, Drama.**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warning: OOC, Lime, Typo, Boys Love, Alur Flashback.**

**Don't like? Please don't read.**

A/N: ada beberapa kata yang digaris miring dan ada tanda (') adalah keinginan dan pikiran tokoh utama saat ini.

* * *

'_Apakah ini hukuman karena mencintaimu? Apa seharusnya kita tidak bersama?'_

Lima tahun sudah kujalani tanpa dirimu, dikelas yang sepi ini aku selalu membayangkan kau duduk disampingku seperti dulu. Mungkin hari itu tidak seharusnya aku menyatakan cinta padamu, mungkin seharusnya kita tidak pernah bersama, tapi kenapa penyesalan selalu datang terlambat! Kumohon! Seandainya waktu bisa kembali berputar, tolong kembalikan aku kemasa itu, biarkan aku memperbaiki semuanya!

.

.

****Give my time back****

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanyaku kepada Sasuke yang menarik-narik tanganku dan membawaku ke sekolah pada malam hari seperti ini.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kepadamu Dobe, tolong diam, nanti penjaga sekolah tahu."

"Makanya, jelaskan padaku! Aku sedang tidur kau malah meneleponku , menyuruhku keluar dan langsung membawa paksa aku kemari, memangnya aku ini apa! Lagipula kenapa kita...," Kata-kataku terhenti saat kami tiba dibukit belakang sekolah.

"Bagaimana? Indah kan?" Ia tersenyum, senyuman khusus yang hanya ia tunjukkan padaku.

Malam ini ia membawaku kemari untuk menunjukkan hujan meteor yang dengan jelas terlihat dari belakang bukit sekolah, aku yang tadi merasa kesal kini begitu senang, seandainya waktu bisa berhenti, aku ingin mengabadikan momen ini selamanya.

"Woow keren sekali!" Kupandangi langit yang berkelap kelip dihiasi oleh garis putih yang begitu indah.

"Aku tahu kau akan suka." Ia mendekapku, lalu membalikkan tubuhku sehingga kami berhadapan dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. "Naruto...," Perlahan namun pasti wajahnya mendekati wajahku, kupejamkan mataku dan sembari memeluknya erat, kami berciuman dibawah taburan bintang.

Tiga bulan, waktu yang telah kami jalani untuk menjalin kasih, yang berawal didalam kelas yang sepi, aku menyatakan cintaku padanya, aku tahu hubungan sesama laki-laki memang aneh, tapi aku tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri, selama ini aku selalu menahan perasaanku, hatiku sakit bila melihat ia bersama orang lain, mungkin cinta yang membuatku posesif, dengan jantung berdebar-debar aku menunggu responnya atas pernyataan cintaku, aku sudah sangat siap apabila ia menolakku, tapi nyatanya ia menerimaku. Betapa bahagianya aku saat itu.

Masih dibawah taburan bintang, untuk yang kesekian kali kami saling berbagi ciuman yang begitu menuntut, perlahan lahan bibirnya turun menelusuri leherku, membuka kancing kemejaku satu per satu, saat dadaku terekspos jelas dengan lihai ia mempermainkan putingku sehingga aku tak dapat menahan eranganku.

Disaat seperti ini Sasuke selalu melakukan _foreplay_ yang lama hingga membuatku mendesahkan namanya berkali-kali, setelah itu ia akan mempersiapkanku dengan ketiga jarinya yang panjang itu, lalu dengan tidak sabar memasukiku dengan ganasnya, aku tidak keberatan walau ia bermain kasar saat bercinta karena ia selalu baik padaku setelahnya.

Kami memang sudah beberapa kali melakukan sex, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia memelukku diluar ruangan, bukan di kamarku, di kamarnya, maupun ditempat tersembunyi di sekolah. Aku begitu mencintainya hingga aku tak bisa menolak atas apa yang ia lakukan, walau malam ini udara sangat dingin tapi bagiku ini malam terpanas yang kurasakan seumur hidupku, Sasuke kuharap kau terus memelukku seperti ini.

_'Mungkin jika saat itu aku lebih menyadari keadaan dan tidak terbuai oleh suasana, mungkin semuanya akan berbeda.'_

**_Regret_**

Beberapa hari kemudian aku menemukan sebuah kenyataan pahit, sebuah foto yang tidak pantas dilihat terpampang jelas di mading sekolah, difoto itu terlihat dua orang pria sedang melakukan adegan intim diatas bukit belakang sekolah, walau foto itu diambil pada malam hari tapi cukup jelas bahwa kedua orang difoto itu adalah aku dan Sasuke, pantas saja sejak aku melangkahkan kakiku kedalam gedung sekolah, orang-orang menatapku tengan tatapan jijik.

Begitu tahu pandangan intimidasi begitu pekat terhadapku, aku begitu ketakutan, tanganku gemetar, kakiku begitu lemas saat mengetahui orang-orang mencemoohku dari belakang, mereka berbisik, aku tak tahu apa yang aku harus lakukan selanjutnya.

Pada akhirnya kami berdua dipanggil keruang kepala sekolah untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, saat kepala sekolah bertanya kepadaku, aku tak sanggup menjawabnya, aku yang biasanya banyak omong hanya bisa diam seribu kata, tapi Sasuke yang tahu keadaanku akhirnya turut berbicara.

"Ini semua kesalahanku, dia tidak tahu apa-apa, aku hanya memaksanya melakukan itu. Dan soal foto dimading itu milikku, sepertinya aku menjatuhkannya, kalau kalian mau menghukum, hukum aku saja!" Ia mengatakan itu dengan lantang, aku tahu ia berbohong untukku, karena bila kami mengakui kebenaran itu hanya akan memperkeruh masalah.

"Ini bisa memperburuk citra sekolah, sebenarnya kami bisa saja mengeluarkan kalian dari sekolah, tapi mengingat ayah Sasuke adalah salah satu Dewan disekolah ini maka kami hanya akan menskorsing kalian selama seminggu."

Aku bersyukur karena kami tidak akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah, tapi itu bukanlah akhir dari masalah kami, foto itu sudah diketahui hampir sebagian murid, pasti rumor akan beredar dengan cepat, aku berharap semoga apa yang orang bilang bahwa rumor akan menghilang dengan sendirinya benar.

Tapi ternyata pikiranku salah.

Setelah seminggu aku masuk kembali kesekolah, gosip itu malah bertambah semakin buruk, ada beberapa murid yang bersimpati padaku, mereka mencap Sasuke sebagai gay yang suka memaksa murid laki-laki berhubungan intim, aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa rumor itu beredar, yang jelas semua itu hanya omong kosong. Tapi aku bahkan tidak bisa membantunya, karena aku takut murid lain akan membullyku juga, aku sangat benci diriku yang tidak berdaya ini, yang hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri.

Semakin hari bully-an terhadap Sasuke semakin gencar, mejanya dicorat-coret dengan tulisan penghinaan, lemari sepatunya ditaruh kondom bekas. Bahkan ayahnya yang seorang Dewan sekolah tidak membelanya, mungkin ayahnya malu terhadap perbuatan Sasuke, karena yang kutahu orang tuanya adalah orang yang menjunjung tinggi disiplin dan nilai moral, mendengar anaknya menjadi seorang gay pasti membuat ayahnya begitu kecewa.

**_The last I hold you_**

Saat keatap sekolah yang sepi, aku melihat Sasuke tengah duduk sambil menatap langit yang biru, ia tidak mengenakan pakaian, lebih tepatnya ia menjemur pakaiannya yang basah akibat siraman air kotor.

"Sasuke...," Aku mendekatinya.

"Naruto, sedang apa kau disini?" Jawabnya dengan sarkastik, aku tahu walau dia berkata kejam padaku itu demi kebaikanku, ia tak ingin aku dibully juga sehingga ia bersikap acuh padaku begitupun aku yang sengaja menjauhinya atas keinginan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini, aku akan bilang yang sebenarnya kalau kita sebenarnya berpacaran, aku tidak mau kau menderita sendiri!" Ucapku, aku hampir menangis karena merasa bersalah padanya.

Ia mendekatiku.

"Kau gemetaran..," Sasuke memegang kedua tanganku, mungkin karena saat ini hanya ada kami berdua, ia berkata begitu lembut, membuatku menumpahkan air mataku yang kutahan sedari tadi. "...aku tahu kau takut Naruto, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, biar semuanya aku yang tanggung." Ia memelukku erat, pelukan yang sudah sekian lama tidak kurasakan sejak kejadian itu. Begitu hangat.

"Tapi..Aku..Hiks..." Kurapatkan tubuhku dalam dekapannya, merasakan begitu bahagianya dipeluk oleh orang yang ku cintai.

_'Seandainya aku tahu bahwa ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku bisa memeluknya, seharusnya aku tak pernah melepaskan pelukannya.'_

**_Complicated_**

Hari itu aku mendapat telepon dari ayahku.

"Apa? Aku harus pergi ke Inggris? Tapi tou-san, aku mau menamatkan SMA ku disini!"

"Kau harus melanjutkan sekolahmu disini, di Inggris. Kau sudah berjanji pada ayah kalau kau akan mengikuti perkataan ayah jika kau membuat masalah di Jepang. Ayah sudah tidak bisa membiarkanmu tinggal sendiri disana, ayah sudah mengurus kepindahanmu dan barang-barangmu sudah ayah percayakan pada Kakashi untuk mengepaknya, kau akan pergi dua hari lagi, tidak ada komplain!"

"Tou-san aku...," Teleponnya ditutup sebelum aku menjelaskan apapun, janji yang kubuat dengan ayahku dulu untuk bisa terus berada di Jepang menjadi cambuk bagiku, bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan Jepang dan meninggalkan Sasuke? Orang yang begitu kucintai yang rela menanggung semua penderitaan demiku-demi kami.

Aku tidak punya waktu lagi, apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? Haruskah aku pergi bersamanya? Melarikan diri dari dunia yang tidak mendukung kami?

Aku ingin memberitahukan kepergianku kepadanya, tapi ternyata ayahku memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menjagaku, aku tidak diizinkan pergi ke sekolah lagi. Aku ingin menghubunginya tapi hp ku disita dan saluran telepon apartemenku diputus. Akhirnya aku menulis surat untuk Sasuke, dengan berbagai trik untuk mengelabui penjaga yang dikirimkan ayah akhirnya aku berhasil mengirim surat itu.

**_Separation_**

Aku menunggunya dibandara, aku menunggu Sasuke membawaku kabur, aku tidak ingin kami berpisah, apalagi dengan permasalahan yang belum selesai. Sudah sebulan sejak pertemuan dibelakang sekolah, sejak itu kami tidak bertegur sapa, hanya beberapa sms singkat. Tapi bagiku itu tidak cukup, aku ingin sekali dipeluk olehnya. Bahkan setiap malam aku selalu membayangkannya menyentuhku, menciumku, memasukkan miliknya kedalam diriku, merasakan gairah panas sepanjang malam hingga pada pagi harinya ia akan tersenyum sinis sambil berkata 'Dobe'.

.

.

Sebentar lagi pesawatku akan berangkat, aku menunggunya...menunggu ia datang..

'Sasuke, apa kau rela aku pergi?' Batinku dalam hati saat menunggu Sasuke tidak kunjung datang.

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, berharap ia datang...Walaupun itu hanya harapan semu, dengan paksaan dari paman Kakashi-anak buah ayahku akhirnya aku menaiki pesawat.

Aku akan meninggalkan Jepang, meninggalkan Sasuke, apakah ini perpisahan? Tidak! Tentu saja aku tidak ingin ini menjadi akhir.

Hei Sasuke Teme! Ini bukan perpisahan, saat aku kembali aku akan mencarimu, jangan harap hubungan kita berakhir begitu saja.

_'Itulah yang kupikirkan saat itu, tapi tak kusangka kalau sebenarnya saat itu Sasuke tidak bisa sampai ke bandara...dan aku tidak bisa berbicara lagi dengannya'_

**To be continue...**

* * *

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari beberapa komik yang pernah aku baca, tapi aku lupa karena udah lama banget bacanya, tapi agak beda sih. Yah mungkin namaku baru di fandom ini, aku juga termasuk newbie..Menurut kalian OOC banget kah? Soalnya all Naruto POV.

Apakah harus dibuat sad ending? Or Happy ending?

Akhir kata, jika berkenan silakan...

**REVIEW..**


End file.
